Brotherly Love
by xXsunset.melodyXx
Summary: Amu has been adopted into the Tsukiyomi family.Amu is aware of her adoption and keeps it a secret from her other two siblings.Ikuto loves Amu, and not in the way that he loves his family. So what happens when and Ikuto obsessed Utau catches them kissing?


**Miyu: I am horrible...**

**Ikuto: Yes you are**

**Miyu: *whacks Ikuto with a rubber hammer* **

**Amu: Why are you horrible Miyu?**

**Miyu: I meant to be working on my others stories, but a new idea popped into my brain**

**Mikan: MIYUKI IS THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Miyu: *shocked*Mikan! What the HELL are you doing here!?!?**

**Amu: Who's that? And why did she call you Miyuki?**

**Miyu: *sweat drop* Miyuki is my full name, and Mikan my best friend... Better start running Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Huh?**

**Mikan: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles* **

**Ikuto: OH CRAP A FAN GIRL!!!!!!!!!!! *runs***

**Mikan: AHHHH IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs after***

**Amu and Miyu: *sweat drop***

**Miyu: Tried to warn him, I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Ages:**

**Amu, Ikuto- 5**

**Tadase, Utau- 4**

_**~Brotherly Love~**_

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

The rain was raining heavily outside. A woman in a cloak was walking up the stairs of a mansion

On the front of the mansion said 'Tsukiyomi'

The woman placed a basket on the doorstep and ran the doorbell

_Ding Dong!_

"Please be safe, my little Amu. I promise we'll come back for you some day," the woman said before leaving

"Misaki! Please see who's at the door! I need to see why Ikuto is crying!" a female voiced was heard from the other side of the door.

"Of course Souko-sama," another female voice said

The door creaked open revealing a young maid in her uniform

She looks around for anyone, "Hello?" she calls out, "Anyone there?" she was about to close the door when...

"WAHHH!!!!" cried a baby

She stops and looks down only to see a basket covered in a light pink blanket

"I wonder..." she said picking it up and taking off the covers and reviling...

A small baby girl, "Oh my! Souko-sama! Please come see this!"

"What is it Misa... Ki... Oh my! What an adorable little girl!"

"I think she's an orphan Souko-sama."

"Oh my! Such a shame to see such an adorable little girl is left like this!"

"There's a note!"

"Read it!"

_Dear Tsukiyomi resident,_

_Please take care of Amu, she is my only child but I cannot support her in the conditions I'm living with. Please, raise Amu like you own daughter. I'm begging you, please. Just keep her happy._

"No one signed it."

"Well I guess Ikuto can use a sister."

_~*5 years later*~_

"Utau-sama please calm down!" one of the maids asked Utau

"But Ikuto! Ikuto!" she continuously said trying to wriggle out of the maids grasp

Ikuto, who was hiding behind his twin sister Amu, poked his tongue out at her

A family friend, Tadase, was sweat dropping at the scene the he saw in front of him

Amu sighed; this was a normal day at the Tsukiyomi resident

"But Ikuto was just about to give me a kiss on the cheek!!!" Utau complained wriggling even more

"EWW! That's GROSS!!!" Ikuto told her making a face of disgust

**(A/N: Remember he's 5)**

"But you kiss Amu on the cheek ALL THE TIME!!! Why not me!?!?!"

"At least Amu doesn't chase me around FOR one! AND she doesn't freak out when I DO" he shot back

"That is true Utau-nee-san," Tadase agreed

"TADASE WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?!?!?" Utau asked with a deadly aura

Tadase hid behind Amu due to the scary looking of Utau at the moment

"What am I? Your shield or something?" Amu asked the two boys, who both nodded

"Jee thanks..." she said with a sweat drop

"Amu-san! Ikuto-san! You're friends are here!" they heard Misa shout

"OK!" they said at the same time and getting ready to leave

"Wait!" Tadase said grabbing their wrists, "Don't leave me here with Utau-nee-san!" he begged

"Don't worry Tadase; Utau can't kill you in a minute!" Amu reassured him before leaving with Ikuto

Ikuto took a quick look at Amu, _'Pretty as always'_ he said to himself

Amu has her shoulder length bubble-gum hair in messy two braids. He honey-golden eyes were sparking. She was wearing a simple white, sleeveless summer dress that reached mid-thigh showing her pale denim jeans that she was wearing underneath. On her feet were simple white ballet flats with a silver trim

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulling her closer to him and giving a quick kiss on the cheek

"What was that for?" Amu asked looking at him, with him still holding her hand

"For protecting me from Utau," he told her

She smiled and continued walking dragging Ikuto behind her

Ikuto loved Amu. But it was weird, it wasn't the same way he loved his father or mother EVEN Utau. His love for Amu was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He's only 5 after all

_~*Time Skip- Bed time*~_

Amu was in the bathroom brushing her teeth

She heard a

_Step, step, creak, clack_

Amu thought it was just Utau heading to her room

She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth with water and headed off to her room

When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see a lump underneath the covers

"Neh, neh Ikuto, you should really get out of the habit of sleeping in my room," Amu told him

His head pop out from under the covers, "But it's _so warm_ sleeping with you!" Ikuto complained like the 5 year old he was

Amu just sighed, when Ikuto and Amu were old enough for their own rooms, Ikuto seemed to not like _sleeping_ in his. So he always came into Amu's room to sleep

"Utau's gonna find out about this... And I won't be your _shield_ ever again!" Amu said walking to the bed and going under the covers facing Ikuto

"Yeah well that won't be for a _long_ time now will it Amu?" Ikuto asked her placing one of his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug

"I guess so," Amu said closing her eyes and Ikuto doing the same

Amu moved closer to Ikuto, "Night Ikuto."

He smirked, "Night Amu... You smell like strawberry."

"And you smell like chocolate."

He couldn't help smirk

_**~Brotherly Love~**_

**Miyu: I'm thinking of deleting **_**A Pen Pal full of Secrets**_

**Amu: What! Why?**

**Miyu: It's really bad in my opinion. Too many OCs and stuff**

**Amu: But that might not be what the readers may be thinking!**

**Miyu: ...?**

**Amu: Huh? What's the matter Miyu?**

**Miyu: Ikuto didn't make a comment. Where is that Stupid Cat?**

**Amu: I don't know**

**Miyu: *gasps* CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT MIKAN!!!!!!!**

**Amu: Mikan a fan of Ikuto?**

**Miyu: You have NO idea of an Ikuto obesest fan is until you've meet Mikan**

**Hotaru, Anna and Riku: Damn straight it is**

**Miyu: WAH!!!! WHERE YOU GUYS COME FROM!?!?!?!**

**Hotaru and Anna: The door *points to the door***

**Miyu: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!**

**Riku: Miyuki mom wants you**

**Miyu: Huh?**

**Riku: Something about a broken TV**

**Miyu: ... Oops**

**Everyone: *sighs***

**Miyu: Please Review folks!**

**Riku: You've been watching Looney Tunes again haven't you?**

**Miyu: *nods rapidly* **

**Riku: *sighs* She doesn't own that either**


End file.
